Mi regalo
by Calieut
Summary: Yaoi. 18. Si no te gusta el yaoi, ¿qué haces aquí?


**Aclaraciones antes de leer:**

**1.- La personalidad y los pensamientos de Lucas están basados en un rol que tengo con mi mejor amigo, en el que Lucas ama a Ness y a la vez lo odia constantemente. Además Ness le suele castigar.**

**2.- Tazmilly es el pene de Lucas y Onett es el de Ness. Esto está basado en hetalia, donde los "miembros" de cada personaje son sus capitales.**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lucas!

Te observo detenidamente, algo sonrojado y sonriendo como un idiota. Me encanta que siempre te acuerdes de las fechas.

Te acercas a mí y me das un abrazo de esos que me quitan todo el aire, porque sabes que me encanta, después me llenas toda la cara de besos, haciendo que me ponga aún más rojo. Idiota...

-G...gracias Ness... - Tartamudeo, de nuevo como un idiota. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, sigues poniéndome nervioso y haces que me ponga a temblar.

Y entonces me besas en los labios, haciendo que mis mejillas ardan. Sabes que me enloquecen los besos con lengua, y te gusta volverme loco, así que solamente me dejo llevar mientras mi lengua acaricia la tuya, o la tuya la mía. ¿Quién sabe?

En cuanto me separo para coger aire, me doy cuenta de que llevas una bolsa de la espalda.

-Ness... E-esa bolsa..?

-Es para ti.

Aparto la mirada avergonzado. ¡Sabes perfectamente que con una de nuestras sesiones de "sexo-salvaje-y-duro-contra-la-pared" me conformaba!

Me entregas la bolsa y yo la cojo con timidez.

Lo primero que miro al abrir el regalo es un ramo de flores, bueno, solo hay girasoles. Sabes demasiado bien las cosas que me gustan. Idiota... ¡Tú eres lo que mas me gusta!

-No era necesario...

-¡Claro que sí! - Y me vuelves a besar, haciendo que mi rubor colapse y que mis piernas empiecen a temblar. Te odio cuando haces ese tipo de cosas.

Y en cuanto me dejas de besar por la falta de aire (estúpido aire, me las pagarás), vuelvo a abrir la bolsa. Lo siguiente que veo es una caja de bombones. Te miro y sonrío. También sabes que adoro las cosas románticas y tiernas. Por eso te adoro tanto a ti. Pero, ¡vuelvo a insistir en que por mi cumpleaños yo solo quería tenerte a ti solito toda la noche, maldita sea!

Coges un bombón de chocolate blanco (uno de tus sabores favoritos) con los dientes y me besas, pasándolo a mi boca. Si, es jodidamente asqueroso, pero también sabes (¿¡por qué me conoces tan bien?!) que adoro las cosas romanticas por muy asquerosas que suenen. Nos tomamos tres bombones entre besos y después simplemente nos besamos hasta que no aguantamos más.

Y entonces abro la bolsa para coger el ultimo regalo que queda. Está envuelto, a diferencia de los bombones. Noto que tienes una sonrisa demasiado amplia en tu cara y me miras con impaciencia.

-¡Venga, ábrelo!

Yo solo suspiro y desenvuelvo el papel de regalo, con mucho cuidado de no romperlo.

Ahogo un grito y cojo el interior del regalo completamente rojo.

-N...Ness... E-esto es... Un...

-Un tanga. - Me miras sonriendo, ¡como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo! ¡Pues te pienso regalar una braga por Navidad, Ness! - Pruébatelo...

-¡N-no voy a.. A ponerme... Esto!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque... No!

-Lucas, ¿no querías tener una sesión de "sexo-salvaje-y-duro-contra-el-muro"?

Y mi sonrojo se vuelve mas rojo que el pelo de Kumatora. Había olvidado por completo que Ness podía leerme la mente (y yo a él.)

-P...pero eso no significa... Que... Quiera ponerme un tanga...

-¿Quieres que me lo ponga yo?

Y te imagino completamente desnudo, solo con... Esa cosa puesta.

-P...pero a ti te apretaría... - Sí. Ness la tiene mas larga que yo. Es el seme, estas cosas siempre pasan...

-¡Pues entonces tendrás que ponértelo! ¿O tendré que castigarte por desobedecer a tu seme..?

La idea de portarme mal y que me castigues siempre me gusta, Nesu. Trato de no tener estos pensamientos porque no se cuando puedes estar leyéndolos.

Antes de que pueda responder, te das la vuelta y buscas algo en tu armario. Dato curioso, tienes una gorra roja y otra rosa, cinco camisetas a rayas y una negra con una foto de un Mr Saturn. Cómo envidio esa camiseta. Te la robaré mientras duermes.

...

Dejo de pensar en cuanto veo que del armario sacas unas esposas rosas con terciopelo.

-¿Te gustan? ¡Son monísimas! ¡Y muy suaves!

-Q-qué vas a... hacerme... con eso...?

Te acercas a mí, acariciándolas. Te odio con todas mis fuerzas porque también sabes que me encanta que me "violes". ¡Me conoces demasiado bien, idiota!

Me besas en los labios y después bajas tus besos a mi cuello, alternando de vez en cuando pequeños mordiscos y alguna que otra lamida. Enmudezco por completo y se me escapan jadeos tímidos. Te odio con todas mis fuerzas pero, gah, te amo demasiado. Porque nadie me conoce como tú, porque nadie sabe tantos secretos sobre mí, porque nadie me entiende tanto como tú lo haces, porque nadie me hace sentir como tú me haces sentir... Porque, sobretodo, nadie me hace el amor como tú lo haces. Y nadie sabe lo que me gusta en la cama como tú. Idiota.

Me empujas a la cama con suavidad y me tumbas muy lentamente. Desabrochas mi camiseta y me la quitas poco a poco, después agarras mis manos y me esposas contra el cabecero de la cama. Prácticamente no puedo mover mis brazos. Estoy completamente vulnerable a ti.

Te quitas la gorra y no puedo evitar mirarte embobado. Te quitas la camiseta y a mi mirada de idiota se le suma la baba que me empieza a caer por el labio que no me puedo limpiar porque mis manos están esposadas. Y te acercas a mi y me lames el rastro de saliva mientras buscas con tu mano mi pantalón. Lo encuentras y lo desabrochas con rapidez, después lo bajas junto con mis calzoncillos... Y me pones el tanga. Espero que estés contento... Miro atentamente como te desabrochas el pantalón y noto como sonríes porque sabes que me gusta. Y te bajas los pantalones y veo que te has puesto unos calzoncillos nuevos apretados que hacen que Tazmilly se dispare de golpe. Odio que seas tan irresistiblemente sexy. Y que la tengas tan larga y tan gordita. Bueno, no, esto ultimo no lo odio, lo adoro. Te adoro.

Y así estamos, yo con un tanga y tú con calzoncillos sexys, yo atado y tu sobre mí. En realidad no puedo apartar la vista de Onett. Trago saliva, ya que mi organismo empezó a producir en exceso. Y notas que te miro y te bajas los calzoncillos, haciendo que llegue al borde del colapso.

-¿Listo para empezar tu castigo?

-S-

Nada mas abrir la boca para contestarte, noto algo meterse en mi boca. Onett. Sueltas un gemido muy bajito y yo cierro los ojos. Supongo que no tengo mas opción, al fin y al cabo, es un castigo... Te amo, idiota.

Muevo mi cabeza de arriba a abajo, acariciándola con mi lengua completamente avergonzado, mientras tú mueves la cintura hacia delante y hacia atrás, soltando pequeños gruñidos.

Enredas tus dedos en mi pelo, y tiras de mi cabeza hacia ti, haciendo que Onett se hunda mas... Y llegue a mi garganta. Sueltas un gruñido. Reacciono poniéndome completamente rojo, y Tazmilly reacciona poniéndose mas dura. Me aprietas levemente con tus piernas, manteniéndote en mi garganta, y yo solo respiro hondo. A los tres segundos me muevo, golpeándola contra la garganta varias veces. Mezclas gruñidos con jadeos y me encanta escucharlo. Y yo, muerto de vergüenza por mi timidez.

La saco porque siento que me ahogo, y pones cara de enfado. Le doy unos pocos lametones y después meto tan solo la punta en la boca ya que aún necesito aire, y la succiono con lujuria.

Pero como siempre, Ness, quieres tener el control, así que empiezas a mover la cintura al ritmo que quieres y todo lo profundo que quieres. Después de un rato embistiéndome la boca (bueno, la garganta) te corres dentro y yo tengo que tragármelo porque es un castigo. (Adoro que me castigues, ¿lo he dicho ya?)

Pero castigo lo que venia ahora. Levantas mis piernas y me quitas el tanga que me habías regalado, el cual supongo que me mandaras ponerme muy a menudo. Abres mis piernas con tus manos e introduces Onett.

No puedo evitar soltar un largo gemido.

En cuanto esta metida del todo, empiezas a moverte con cuidado de no hacerme daño.

Con cada embestida sueltas un gruñido y yo un gemido. Me agarras Tazmilly y empiezas a masturbarme con una mano haciendo que gima cada vez mas alto. Tus embestidas se vuelven mas fuertes con el tiempo y tu mano mas rápida. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo bastante alto por el placer y algo por el dolor. Arqueas la espalda totalmente rojo, quedando con la cara mas cerca a la mía, cosa que aprovecho para darte un beso con lengua. Y sonrió como un imbécil porque siento que estoy en el cielo. Pongo los ojos en blanco y saco la lengua, gritando de placer, mientras que tú apoyas la cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello, me embistes con toda tu fuerza bruta y me masturbas con ambas manos.

Al cabo de un rato, no aguantamos mas y terminamos, tú con un fuerte gruñido y yo gritando tu nombre.

Te desplomas sobre mi, sin fuerzas, jadeando, y me quitas las esposas para que pueda abrazarte.

Te abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y me besas.

-Feliz cumpleaños...

Cierro los ojos para intentar dormir y noto como mis piernas se abren.

-¿Aun no ha terminado tu cumple, sabes?

Y yo solo asiento ruborizado.


End file.
